1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for pumping electrically conductive fluids, and more particularly to apparatus for pumping, and placing in thermal interexchange, plural conductive fluids in separate flow systems through utilization of magnetic field effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic systems for pumping conductive fluids, for example the liquid metals sodium and potassium, are well known. Also known is a dynamoelectric machine which utilizes flow of one conductive fluid, coupled with electromagnetic effects, to drive another conductive fluid in a separate flow system, as exemplified by the dual flow direct current linear electromagnetic pump disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,190. Such pump includes plural spaced conduits, separated by electrodes and surrounded with numerous additional electrodes and conductors. The fluids flow counterdirectional in consecutive conduits. The multiple electrodes and conductors are required in order to create appropriate current flow paths. Such pump can also include elimination of the electrode between the conduits, but with retention of numerous conductors, to provide unidirectional fluid flow in consecutive conduits. The system should also require substantial amounts of electrical insulation.
Certain nuclear reactors have been proposed wherein a liquid metal such as sodium is circulated through a primary system, including the nuclear reactor core, which is placed in a heat transfer relationship with liquid metal in an intermediate, separate fluid circuit. The intermediate circuit is in a heat transfer relationship with a third circuit, which typically generates steam to drive a prime mover. Both the primary and intermediate liquid metal fluid circuits are complicated by the need for stop valves, check valves, pumps, heat exchangers and emergency cooling equipment.
It is desirable to simplify, and improve upon, proposed electromagnetic pumping systems as well as proposed nuclear systems.